Part of the Job
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: An incident on a seemingly simple mission has Flash in bad shape. The founding members do their best to take care of him and patch him up. Major Wally!Whump. Established BatFlash, but mostly a TeamFic. First Justice League story, hope you like it!


_**As if it won't be obvious enough after reading this, I am NOT a doctor. Also I wrote this in an extremely short amount of time and didn't feel like checking it for errors, so all and any that you find are my fault..my bad, so sad. I love this couple, it's so crazy and out there, but if you think about it, they'd be good together. Although I can't imagine Batman calling anyone his boyfriend or even girlfriend for that matter, so I don't know what to call them really. Anyway hope you enjoy!**_

" _Watchtower to Batman"_

Bruce sighed and his fingers ceased over the keys of the computer. His focus was torn from the computers as he leaned back in his chair, spinning it around the face the rest of the cave, and brought a hand up to activate the comm link in his ear.

"What is it, J'onn?"

"Your presence is required here," the Martian explained. Bruce didn't appreciate the vagueness of the response, so with the usual monotone of Batman, he replied:

"I'm busy with a case right now." He began to spin the chair around to resume his work, but his teammate's next words stopped him cold.

"It's Flash. Superman is on his way to the Medbay with him now." Bruce was already up and reaching for his cowl, his work and chair abandoned in his haste.

"Is he alright? What happened?" He demanded, though his usually gruff tone was full of concern.

"Everything will be explained. However, I feel it would be best for you to be here. He appears to be in a great deal of pain." J'onn said. Bruce cursed before securing his cowl to his face.

"I'm ready. Beam me up."

 **ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

When the Dark Knight materialized on the teleport pads, he was surprised to see Superman himself waiting there to greet him. His uniform was a little dirty and he looked tired, but other than that, he seemed alright. Then again, he was invulnerable, so that was to be expected. He shot Bruce a concerned look and Bruce sent one back that seemed to say "Tell me what happened right this second or so help me God". He waited a moment for the alien to speak before finally growing impatient.

"Clark," he growled, "What happened? It was a simple mission."

Not that any mission is really easy, so to say, but when word got out that Weather Wizard and Gorilla Grodd were teaming up to rob a bank in Metropolis, no one was really all that worried. Not that they weren't dangerous, just that the League has taken them out enough times to know how to do it effectively. Still, Superman recruited the Scarlet Speedster to help, since he has more experience with these two villains...

 _They had gotten all the civilians out of harm's way and stopped the robbery easily enough, although Grodd kept a smug smirk on his face, which was odd considering he had just been beaten. As they were handing the criminals over to the authorities, they heard what sounded like a small child crying out for help coming from the bank. The two heroes had exchanged a concerned glance. They were sure they had gotten every civilian out of the bank before the fight had even began. Superman searched the building with his X-ray vision, and saw nothing. He went to tell Flash only to see that the speedster had already gone into the building._

 _A second later, a red blur came to a halt at the door of the bank holding a tape recorder and looking at Superman, a puzzled look on his masked face. Suddenly, the device in his hands let off a loud, continuous "beep" and the man dropped it and took a step back. Even with his speed, he couldn't react fast enough, and before the device had even reached the ground, it exploded. The explosion was big, and send the speedster flying back towards Superman and law enforcement, as well and send the building up in flames._

 _Superman rushed to Flash's side as fast as the second fastest man alive could, and gasped at the state of his friend and teammate. The lightning bolt insignia on his chest was charred and smoking, and the rest of uniform didn't fare any better. The red material looked to be melted onto his skin across his chest and abdomen. Luckily, if you can say that, he had been able to get his arms up to protect his face from the blast, but that left the backside of his arms in the situation as his front. From his knees, Superman brought a hand up to his ear._

" _Superman to Watchtower!"_

" _Watchtower here; I take it your mission was suc-"_

" _Not now! We need immediate transport!"_

" _Are you alr-"_

" _Now!" Without another word J'onn pressed the appropriate buttons while Superman carefully gathered his teammate in his arms. Just as firefighters began to arrive at the scene, the two heros disappeared..._

"It was a tape recorder meant to lure us in. That was their plan all along." Clark told him solemnly. Bruce turned and began towards the Medbay. Clark followed him and they walked in silence, although the pace was quick. Bruce didn't need Clark's super-hearing to hear the scream of pain coming from the room his, for lack of a better word, boyfriend was in. The sound made his heart clench painfully and he broke into a run toward to Medbay. He stood shocked for a moment in the doorway at the sight before him.

On the table, the red-clad superhero was laying on his back, surrounded by the remaining founding members. His eyes were tightly shut behind the white lenses of his mask and his teeth were clenched shut as he tried to muffle his own screams. He was writhing in pain on the table and let out another shout as J'onn pulled slowly removed a piece of ruined piece of uniform away from his body, the damaged flesh coming along with it. The young hero tried to get up, move away, anything to get away from the pain, but the firm grips of his teammates on his arms and legs held him down to the table. The sound of his lover screaming in pain seemed to shock Bruce back into reality.

"I'm sorry Wally, but we have to do this before your skin heals. It'll be over soon, I swear," Shayera said in as calming of a tone she is capable of, still holding tightly to his left leg. To her right holding onto the other leg was one of Wally's best friends, John Stewart. He cursed loudly as the speedster let out another shout when J'onn tore off another piece of skin and spandex.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?! He is practically getting skinned alive!" The ex-marine asked.

"Pain medication won't work, his metabolism will burn through it too fast," A deep voice replied. By this time, Batman had made to the table and was standing at the patient's head, looking upside down at him. He stroked his face for a moment before slowly pulling his cowl back to expose his glazed green eyes, sweaty forehead, and mop of red hair. Bruce removed his own cowl before locking eyes with him, one hand pushing the redhead's hair back while the other gently caressed his face. Wally's eyes finally focused on the face above him.

"Bats.." He whispered painfully, teeth clenching as another piece of his flesh was torn away. Bruce leant down so he could speak quietly to him.

"I know it hurts, Wally, but it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I'm here now. I won't leave you."

Wally's only reply was a weak, jerky nod followed by a deep breathe as he tried to calm himself down. Clark was to the left side of Wally, holding down his left arm with one of his own, while assisting J'onn with removing the uniform with the other. He didn't try to listen in on the exchange, but he can't really help his advanced hearing. It was weird, in a way, to hear Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, speak such sweet and reassuring words. Clark is happy that his friend found somebody that can make him say things like that without a second thought, somebody that he loves. Lord knows he needed it.

On the other side of the table, Diana was holding down the other arm. With her other hand, she was rubbing comforting circles on Wally's hand. Occasionally, when J'onn or Superman pulled a piece of uniform away, he would squeeze her hand with a grip that rivaled her own, but she didn't mind. After a particularly large section of red material and burnt skin was pulled away, followed by a strangled cry of pain, Diana flinched before looking away from the boy. She lifted her head and eyes up and sent up a prayer.

" _Hera, help him."_

After almost half an hour of this, Wally was exhausted. He was no longer struggling, just laying limply on the table. His face and neck were glistening with sweat, and his eyes looked tired and pained. Bruce was running a hand through his hair, trying to keep him as relaxed as possible. The redhead was still breathing heavily from the last piece that was removed, when he finally spoke.

"No more. Please. I can't anymore. Please stop," He looked up at Bruce, his eyes pleading as he whispered, " _Please."_ his voice cracked on the last word and his eyes were glistening. He looked and sounded broken and worn and it took everything Bruce had not to make them stop. He wanted to take all the pain away and take him back to the Manor and give him everything he could ever want, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Wally...They can't. They have to remove all of the uniform before your skin starts to heal." Bruce said, his voice filled with apology. Inside, he was angry. Angry that someone would do something like this to such a wonderful person. In the back of his mind, he began plans to make the villains responsible pay for this. But now, his only concern was the man on the operating table. He was broken from his thoughts by a voice from the other end of the bed.

"They are almost done, Hotshot. Five more minutes; you got this," John said promisingly. Bruce leaned down and placed a small kiss on his hairline. Wally took another deep breath before nodding. J'onn and Clark got right back to work. They had finished his chest and stomach and were now working on the back of his arms that had gotten burnt protecting his face. Shayera and John released their holds on the speedsters legs, realizing that he was no longer struggling whatsoever. John grabbed some scissors and was now cutting away the rest of the red material around his neck and arms. Shayera had gone to get some lotions and creams for burn relief. By the time she returned, J'onn was pulling off the last piece of uniform.

"We are done; with your healing, your skin should regenerate within the next twenty-four hours," the Martian said, stepping back from the table to give him space. Although the scorched and melted uniform was finally removed, the young man on the table still looked awful. His front from his neck to his waist was exposed and bleeding slowly, but there was nothing they could do about that. And as much as they all wanted to stay with Wally, they knew that Bruce needed some time alone with him, and that he needed to rest. Shayera and Diana applied the lotions before they each gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand before leaving the room. Clark and J'onn both went to wash their hands.

John got a wet towel and gently wiped down Wally's face with it, hoping to make him feel better, before leaving to get the injured hero some food. Clark returned and gently lifted the man off the table and laid him on a soft white bed that allowed him to sit up slightly. Bruce pulled up a chair and grabbed Wally's hand. Clark placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving with J'onn. John returned with a plate piled high with food. Bruce shot him a thankful look while John ruffled Wally's hair before leaving also.

Once the door closed, Bruce took a long look at young man in front of him before sighing and squeezing his hand. Wally was too tired to respond. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You need to eat," Bruce said. Wally slowly moved his head from side to side, keeping his eyes shut to avoid making himself dizzy.

"...'m too sleepy..." Wally turning down food was more rare than a bigfoot sighting, so Bruce knew he must have been feeling awful. He also knew that he needed nutrient and energy in order for his body to heal, but didn't want to argue with the injured speedster. Instead he wordlessly got up and set up an IV. It wasn't ideal, but it would do until he was up to eating again. Bruce sat down again and reached for the limp hand of his boyfriend.

"You should've waited until Clark scanned the building before you ran in," Bruce said, not knowing exactly what to say. Wally just stared at him and weakly shrugged, wincing when it pulled at his wounds.

"'m sorry," He tried to reply, but it was barely audible.

"Don't be. It what you do. You put yourself in danger trying to help anyone who needs it without thinking of yourself."

"'Cuz that's your job," Wally said, smirking slighting. His eyelids were becoming heavier with each passing second.

"What is?"

"Thinking of me."

Bruce just smiled and rubbed patterns on Wally's hand as he watched him succumb to sleep.

 **Eh, crap ending but what can I say. Read and Review please!**


End file.
